the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vula Ise
Vula Ise was a male mutant who served the One NoHead as a scientist. Biography Early life Vula Ise was a Dark mutant, who lived over a hundred years after the Battle of Yellowstone. Born into the One NoHead in Ukraine, his talents did not lie in combat, but in science, so he was never given the coveted "NoHead" title. Ise worked extensively with bioweapons, and was experienced in committing genocide and ruining countries with such toxins. He found no sorrow or regret in these actions, thinking of it as a sort of game. Mission to British Columbia In 2394, after Mr. Devastating NoHead ordered the genocide of the British Columbians, Ise was posted to the providence British Columbia, to work alongside overseer Mr. Pulverizing NoHead in speeding up the extermination of the British Columbians. Tension ran high between Ise and Pulverizing, who felt that the man was a lesser NoHead for not having a title and disliked his inquisitive nature. Because Devastating wanted only the British Columbians and not any of Canada's other inhabitants targeted, Ise was unable to use his experimental viral organisms which would reduce the country to a desolate swamp. Instead, he turned to ancient NoHead lore and alchemically engineered a Sea Squid, the first of its kind adapted for underwater use. Ise and Pulverizing hoped the beast would help them eliminate the remaining pockets of British Columbia as quickly as possible. The Squid led Ise and Pulverizing to the base of the Columbian Rangers, but the NoHead's Forest Terrain Shielded Fighter was rammed by one of the British Columbians, crippling the vessel. Ise survived uninjured, but Pulverizing was trapped under shrapnel. Using Pulverizing's sword, the scientist freed him, to Pulverizing's surprise, and the two made for the surface. The Squid was meanwhile defeated by New Order Grandmaster Matthew. A short time later, Mr. Devastating NoHead ordered Ise to execute the Final Protocol, the elimination of the entire life in the country, a task Ise was more than willing to complete. Satisfied with the prospect of continuing his work elsewhere, Ise infected all thirteen provinces of Canada with viral spores, which would be carried by the wind and kill every living being within a week. Three days later, Canada's terrain was already covered with the bodies of the dead. His actions caused the deaths of more than eighty percent of Canada's population, and would have caused complete extermination if not for the intervention of the New Order. After the genocide ended, Ise earned himself the nickname of the "Butcher of Canada". Death In Laos, Ise, with Mr. Pulverizing NoHead at his side, set up a laboratory where he experimented on native Laotian subjects. The NoHead planned to assassinate Gary Stam and soon afterwards release a new plague, one that would adapt to any living species. Matthew's comrades Jane and Red thwarted Ise's assassin, however, while New Order members Justin Keith and Rolf Sate confronted Ise and Mr. Pulverizing NoHead. Ise tried to run while Matthew pursued. On the ledge Ise drew his sword and engaged Keith. During the duel, both sensed Mr. Devastating NoHead, who had returned from the dead, and soon after, Ise jumped into the sinkhole to release the vial. Keith leaped afterwards, and telekinetically propelling himself to Ise, cut Ise in half before catching the vial containing the virus intended to purge Laos, slowing it down and preventing it from shattering. As a result, Laos was saved. Personality and traits Born in Ukraine and indoctrinated in the ways of the One NoHeads from birth, Vula Ise was not destined to become a warrior, but rather a scientist. He was naturally inquisitive, never accepting what he was told without proof, and often questioning the decisions and orders of his superiors. Ise believed that this attitude and way of being was integral to his success as a scientist. It did him no favors with other, more warlike NoHeads — unflinchingly loyal and unquestionably obedient to Mr. Devastating NoHead — who believed Ise was not a true NoHead. Ise was trained in genocide, and was adept at pacifying or annihilating entire populations. He saw it as something of a game, and took pleasure in his work. He felt that exterminating a species was less enjoyable than simply breaking their will, which he thought was a more subtle task. Despite this, the sadistic man worked extensively with viral type organisms that could wipe out entire countries and significantly alter their environment, and he liked to experiment with these organisms — on actual populations. He took great excitement in Mr. Pulverizing NoHead's plan to take out the refugees and the Columbian Rangers in one fell swoop, and found the concept of the Squid's ability to absorb sentients' life energies fascinating, even as he watched his beast reduce masses of British Columbians to nothingness. Ise was also quite talkative, unlike the reticent and taciturn Pulverizing, with whom he spent much time in British Columbia. He often spoke of his preferences; detailed his plans, and how he formulated them; mocked other individuals, even his superiors, who had annoyed him or showed perceived incompetence; and outlined the capabilities of his creation, the Sea Squid. He was impatient, and found it difficult to simply wait for something to happen. His mind required constant stimulation; during the search for the Columbian Rangers, he irritated Mr. Pulverizing NoHead with his constant questioning as to whether they had arrived yet. Despite his inquisitive, independent nature, Ise was deeply loyal to Mr. Devastating NoHead and his Order. While Pulverizing distrusted the man because he was not blindly obedient to his superiors like many of the NoHead warriors, ultimately Ise showed his true colors to the NoHead, freeing him from the wreckage of the crippled NoHead shuttle. This surprised Pulverizing, who had expected Ise to merely save his own skin and leave the injured man there, but Ise told him that Devastating would have wanted members of the One NoHeads to save each other, and that they must follow their master's orders. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:One NoHeads Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Ukranian individuals